Cullens at DARTMOUTH post Breaking Dawn
by Mrs.KristallBlack
Summary: The cullens are going to collage at Dartmouth University. Bella Swan...er...Cullen will run into a little trouble along the way. But Edward will be there to help and guild her through her FIRST EVER year at collage! Same pairings PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT CHARACTORS!They belong to STEPHENIE MEYER!But I own the story PLOT!

Chapter 1

Bella's P.O.V

"Why do we have to go here?! I all ready have all my stuff for college."I whined. We were at the mall in Phoenix and around me were shoes in boxes that reached above my face.

"There's nothing wrong with a little more. And besides, the stuff you bought? Sooo last semester!" Alice said to me. Then let out a laugh.

"And why did we have to go ALL the way to Phoenix?!"I asked her while trying to see where I was going behind those boxes.

"Because there aren't any GOOD stores in forks. You should appreciate that I'm doing this for you Bella. I don't have enough time either. I'm doing to college too with you remember." She turned left into a shoe store and I followed her.

"Well…I don't NEED this stuff so why did we even come?"I told her. Trying to see if it will get us home. But it didn't.

"Because you DO need this stuff." She came close so that nobody could hear, "I looked to the future and I saw that you didn't like your clothes and that you were going to BEG me to take you shopping for new things. So better now than in the middle of the semester Bella." She said in her usual smarty way.

"You know EVERYTHING Alice. And I know nothing! How can I be a part of your family if everybody, but me, is smart? I just can't see it can you Alice?"I thought about it for a second and then said, "Wait that's a stupid question. Of COURSE you can see it. Your Alice!" I said with a grin.

"You are smart Bella. You just don't use your smarts very often." She reassured me, but it didn't feel reassuring at all.

"Thanks Alice. I feel MUCH better now." I gave her a grin but she probably couldn't see it with all the boxes. She turned around (but it looked much more like a dance) and took the boxes from my arms, and I dropped my arms to let them rest. "Thanks for taking the weight off me. Can't we put those in the car, er, YOU go put them in my car?" I tried to use my BEST puppy –dog eyes, but they didn't work.

"If I do people with see that I was here and then not here and then here again Bella. I can't risk it. If there were less people than by all means I would." She said to me with a frown of her beautiful face. "But rest your arms…there's more coming!" she said with a smile.

"Ugh! With this ever end?" I whined at Alice.

"Probably not for another few hours Bella. Rest up." I went to a chair that was on the other side of the store and sat on it. She set the other boxes on the seat beside me and went looking around for more shoes.

"If only Edward was here to take me away from the mall." I whispered to myself. After I said that Alice was staying close by me. I guess she saw something in the future that would take me away from this "shopping extravaganza" like Aro or Jane or EDWARD even. I leaned my head back and then a dark shadow hid the light.

"You called?" it was Edward, of course, to my rescue. "You wanna blow this popsicle stand?" he smiled and went in from of me and extended his arm to get my hand, but Alice--in vampire speed--went in front of his hand and smacked it away.

"Edward! She's not done with me or this mall just yet. You can come if you want…and hold the boxes." She turned and pointed towards the boxes and then turned back to Edward. She put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. Edward looked past her and looked at me.

I shrugged and said, "Whatever you want, I guess." And we both looked at Alice.

"You guys stay and shop. You can get some new, and more updated clothes." She turned to me and gave me a looked and then gave the same looked to Edward. He lifted one eye brow at Alice and then walked towards me and picked p the boxes. He put all of them on one arm and then he extended his free arm towards me again, but this time I took it and stood up. We walked out of the store, hand in hand, following Alice around the mall. People were staring, but I was used to the staring now. And why wouldn't they, it's not every day when you see a gorgeous vampire with an ordinary girl in the mall.

We were in the last wing in the WHOLE mall and the last store. "Finally. We're almost done." I said and kissed Edward on the cheek behind all the boxes and went to Alice and gave her a hug.

"Sorry to burst your bubble then Bella. We aren't anywhere near done with Phoenix. We are only done with the mall." She put a hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off and went to stand beside Edward.

She groaned and said, "Ok…….you can hate me for now. But in a few months at collage you will be kissing my feet for the whole year!" she lead the way out of the store and towards the bathrooms.

"Why are we her Alice? I thought that we're going to leave the mall?" I said to her with a little bit of whine.

"Oh stop whining Bella, we are leaving. We are here so that people won't see us leave vampire speed."

She said then looked at me and Edward with a smirk. We smirked back and looked at each other. I smiled and he kissed me lightly on the lips. "Come on love birds. Let's go!" she said that and then she was gone to the other side of the room.

"How 'bout we make this more interesting. Bella and I vs. you Alice. Ok?"Edward said looking at me and Alice.

"Sure." Alice and I said at the same time. "But we ALL have to start at different wings. Understand? Edward at the east wing. Bella down at the north wing. And I will be at the south wing. Ok?"

"No, no, no, no, NO! I'm not leaving Bella and you know that Alice." He looked at me and I nodded. I didn't want to be away anymore than he wanted to be away from me. "Ok Alice."

"Ok, fine! You and Bella will go down the north wing and I will go down the north wing. Happy now Edward?"Alice said, putting her hands on her hips and smirking Edward.

"Yes. I am happy now," –he looked at me now and put his hand under my chin to study my face-"when I'm with you I'm always happy." Alice rolled her eyes and turned to the door but Edward pulled her back to the back of the room where I was standing. "We all start at the same place, Alice." He said with a grin.

"Fine."—she looked at me—"but Bella gets to say go." Edward looked at me and I nodded.

"Ok…go!"I shouted and we were off towards our wings. Edward and I were at the front of the north wing in a second. He looked at me and then we took off to the end and back in least that five seconds. We were at the font again, but Edward stopped. I looked at him and said, "What is it Edward?" I followed his eyes and they lead me to a jewelry store on the left hand side. "Edward, you know that we don't have time for this." I pleaded to him, but it didn't make a difference, his eyes were glued on the store.

"Don't worry. We have time. We'll be in and out with our speed." As he said that he was pulling me by the arm towards the store.

Alice's P.O.V

I was at the end of the wing within a few seconds.

Ha. I'm soo going to win this, I thought to myself.

I was back in the front of the in seconds. I stopped to look to where the nearest exit. I looked towards the west wing and, through the thick crowd, saw an exit and went toward it vampire speed. I was out the exit and looked around. I looked to the future and saw that Edward and Bella would go to a few stores. So now I was home free…for a bit.

I decided to go to a few stores myself...but with the car that is. I've been in every store in this ENTIRE building. I can't believe that people would go to this place after they've already bought something from EVERY SINGLE store. I guess humans like to shop in the same place a BILLION times. I was at Bella's Ferrari in a flash, as usual. I dug into my pocket to find the set of car keys that Bella gave me. Everyone in the family has a key...except for Rosalie.

I found my keys and unlocked the car. I got into the Ferrari and started the engine, put it in rev, and went super fast towards the target store on the other side of town.

_**You want to know what happens next....then you HAVE TO....**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**~Special**:Thank you to "Iluvtwilight" for my VERY first review!

**Chapter 2**

**Edward P.O.V**

I was looking at the big diamond rings when I realized that Bella wasn't beside me anymore. I started to panic! I looked all over the store~which was a pretty big store surprisingly~then I found her at the back of the store looking at the charms. I looked down at her right wrist to see that she still wearing her bracelet from Jacob last fall at the graduation part, and it still had the wooden wolf and the crystal heart that I gave her. I grabbed her hand and locked her fingers with mine.

She turned to face me and I smiled. She smiled back and kissed me lightly on my right cheek. I kissed her back, but on the lips which made her eyes sparkle with joy. I smiled and winked at her, what I wouldn't give to hear her thoughts right at this moment. She turned back towards the charms and this time I looked too.

"This one's cute. Don't you think Edward?" She was pointing at a charm that was molded into a rose, a red rose, not the yellow or blue roses that were also in the case. But the red one in particularly.

"That's beautiful, love."~I put my hand under her chin and made her face face mine,~"Just like you." I smiled her favorite crooked smile. Her eyes started to sparkle again.

"I really wish that I could hear you thoughts." I whispered in her ear. She chuckled a little and then turned back to the rose charm. I looked around the store for an available clerk. The closest one was a girl who was staring at me. I read her thoughts and I shuddered. I let go of Bella's hand to go ask the clerk if she could take the rose out of the case so that we could look at it.

"Hello, sorry to bother you, but me and my wife were wondering if you could help us with something." I empathized on the wife part so that she could stop thinking those revolting thoughts. Especially when she was practicality shouting them in her head.

She slouched and walked toward the area where Bella and the charms where. "Which one miss?"She said with a groan. I read her thoughts and she was jealous that one girl could have all of me. I chuckled and they both looked at me.

"What's so funny honey?" the clerk gave Bella an evil look and I looked her way and cursed her under my breath.

"Nothing love."I replied. Still glaring at the store clerk.

"Um. Can I look at the red rose please?"Bella said as polite as she could. She was holding my hand which gave her the power the read her mind too. "Can I try it on my charm bracelet?"

"Sure."She said, rolling her eyes. She got her pile of keys and looked for the one that unlocked the case. She found it, unlocked the case, and got the charm. She put it onto the glass on top of the case, not caring that Bella wanted to try it on. Bella glared at her and clipped it onto her charm bracelet.

**Bella's P.O.V**

It was beautiful. Not the store clerk. She had a BIG attitude problem. But the red rose charm that I had on my wrist bracelet. It was beautiful.

"Thats pretty love."Edward said looking over my shoulder. Still glaring at the store clerk. He saw that I noticed that he was glaring at her too much. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Well take it. How much?" I looked bewildered at him and he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

She groaned and said, "$1,567.00 sir. It has some gold and sterling silver pieces." I got Edwards hand so that I could hear her thoughts. I grabbed his hand and looked at her. I read her mind and I kind of laughed. She was thinking the the price would make Edward not buy it for me. But she obviously didn't know that the Cullen's had a LOT of money and that Mr. Cullen is a doctor.

"We'll take it."He took the charm off my bracelet and walked towards the cash registers. "I hope that she has a better attitude." Edward whispered into my ear and I nodded. The girl at the register was a lot nicer than the clerk.

We paid for the charm and went out of the store. "You didn't have to buy that for me Edward." I said.

He gave me the charm and said,"Don't mention it love. It looks beautiful beside your other charms." I smiled and clipped on the charm beside the crystal heart.

We were walking down the wing vampire speed towards our destination. We were almost to the spot where I parked my car when I stopped mid-flight. "Edward...where's my Ferrari?"

Edward turned towards me and said,"It's right over~" he stopped mid~sentence and tuned to see the empty space where my Ferrari was before we came. "Alice. She probably saw that we were going to go to the jewelry store and took your car somewhere. Don't worry. We have the Volvo."He smirked.

"Stupid, shiny Volvo owner."I said playfully. He smiled, took my hand in his hand and lead me towards his Volvo on the other side of the lot. Once we were in his car I turned up the radio. "Let's see...if I were Alice, where would I go?" I looked at Edward and he looked back at me with a smirk. "A high priced fashion store." I started to think about what is the most expensive store in town...Barney's! I looked at Edward again and said,"She's at a barney's store."

**Alice's P.O.V**

Wow. That's a nice dress. I was at the dress section of the HUGE Barney's store. I tell you, the Barney's store is like the size of Wal-Mart! I was holding a navy blue dress with sequence designs. I walked towards the back of the womans department towards the dressing rooms.

"How many miss?" said the lady at the counter.

"One please."I said in my best good girl voice. She lead me towards an empty change room in the back. Perfect. I had the dress on and off in a flash, but stayed in the room so that the lady wouldn't figure that something was up. Not every woman can go in and out of a change room and try on the dress. Well...except if they were me.

The dress looked SUPER hot on me so I was planing to buy it after another two minutes in the change room just to be on the safe side. I counted to two minutes human speed and then unlocked the door. I stepped out of the room and towards the cash registers in the front of the store. I paid for the dress and walked out of the store.

I was two cars away from Bella's Ferrari when I dropped my keys. I picked them up and looked up towards the car. I stopped mid-stride.

I bewildered.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I could see the bewilderedness in her expression. She was probably thinking how we knew that she was here because nobody but her could see the future, and obviously, she wasn't looking towards the future to be this surprised to see us.

"Car jacker!"I yelled to her playfully.

"Sorry Bella. I saw that you guys were going to the jewelry store, and I was already half way to the car. And I was sooo bored."She told us. "Sorry."she repeated, but this time she was looking at the ground.

"It's fine Alice."Edwards said, "Good thing that I had my Volvo. Next time text me or call my phone or something. Ok?" I nodded as he finished his sentence.

"Ok. Ok fine. I'll ask next time."she said and rolled her eyes at the fact that shes getting bossed around by Edward and me. I looked up at Edward who was still glaring at Alice. I nudged him and he stopped his obsessive glaring.

"Can we PLEASE go home?!"I pleaded, hoping that it will work this time.

"Anything you want, love. Alice, drive my Volvo."He throw Alice his keys and got his keys to my Ferrari. "Bella and I will take her Ferrari." Alice rolled her eyes again and groaned this time.

Then she said, "Ok, love birds. So, where did you park your silver chick-magnet Edward?"She gave a little smirk and Edward returned it with an evil glare, then pointed to the Volvo, er, "chick-magnet", across from my Ferrari. She lifted one of her eye brows in a questionable way, and walked to the car human speed, swinging her hips a little to let the boys there have something to REALLY look at. If they wanted something really nice to look at then we should of brought Rosalie.

I was staring into space, and I didn't even realize that Edward carried me into the passenger seat of my Ferrari. When I came back to earth Edward was head on kissing me. I opened by eyes to look at his flawless face, but he was already done.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Bella's P.O.V**

We've been driving for at least a few hours of driving, we were already on the outskirts of Forks. I was soo eager to get home and see my family. And Renesme of course! My little piece of heaven was at the Cullen home with Carlisle,Esme and Rosalie, and of COURSE Jacob. Jacob wasn't at ALL uncomfortable around vampires anymore. Especially when his little sweetheart was a half-vampire.

We were in the driveway and the Volvo was already there. I couldn't wait to get to the cottage. Just Edward, Renesme and I in our little house. And what to do when Renesme sleeping...i couldn't bar it! When Edward parked the car in the garage I was already over him. He parked it, looked at me but had no time to see it coming. I locked my lips with his and locked my arms around his neck, careful not to snap it in half.

"Bella." He said between my kisses. "We have all night for that. We need something to do at night."

"I don't want to wait anymore!"I said, but felt him try to pull away. I sat down properly in the passenger sear and pouted. I felt him put his hand under my chin and the twist of my neck and I was looking straight into his amber eyes.

"Like I said...ALL night Bella."He covered his face with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"You mean it this time Edward?" I said with my best vampire puppy eyes.

"Promise." he said. In that same second he said that, he was out his door and on my side to open my door. I got out of the car and kissed him on his left cheek. I could hear Emmett's obnoxious laughter coming from the garage door. How much did he see? But I didn't care. Emmett knows that me and Edward love each other and he probably did that with Rosalie before , so it didn't bother me at all.

I went up to the door way where Emmett was standing and punched him lightly, but to him, I guess that it wasn't so light. I smirked at him and walked into the house. I walked into the living room and was greeted by Esme and Carlisle. I saw Rosalie on the couch and in the middle of the room was Renesme playing with Jacob. They both looked up and smiled at me. Renesme got up and practically danced towards me and her father who kissed me on the cheek. She held her arms out and I automatically extended out my arms. She jumped right into my arms and touched my face with her little hands. She told me what a great day she had with Jake and Rose. They went to the river and she and Jacob had a water fight. An, of course, he let her win. I heard Edward laugh. I guessed that he was watching it in his mind too. I turned back to look at Renesme and she was smiling. She put her tiny hand back onto my cheek and showed me a dream that she had last night. It showed me and her and Edward together as a family. Like we should be.

**You dying for more? Then all you have to do is...**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


End file.
